


The lunch break

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The adventures of the slutty prince [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David delivers one fantastic lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lunch break

**Author's Note:**

> David cheats here. You have been warned.

When he puts his finger over her lips, David also stills his movements. Mary Margaret doesn’t know he’s home right now, so she doesn’t need to find out about his very pleasant activity, much less the companion he has with him. He listens to his wife looking for something that she keeps forgetting every day.

He hears her little excited shout and her hurried footsteps when she leaves the bedroom. A minute later the door downstairs slams.

“That was close,” she says, with a concerned look.

“Yes, but nothing happened,” he replies, smirking knowingly at her when he thrusts inside her once again, and asks. “Shall we?”

She pushes her hips against his, and with that he bends Ruby’s body forward and grips her hips tightly, his hands running up her sides, grabbing her tits and squeezing them tight. She's rubbing her clit fast, moaning louder, gasping with each thrust of David’s thick cock. It doesn’t take too long for her to come with a soft cry. He thrusts a little harder, much faster and soon he is coming inside the brunette’s ass. He kisses her back and reaches out to take the buttplug she’s been with the whole day. He pulls his cock out and quickly put plug back inside her ass.

“Now go back to work, your grandma is waiting for her baby to help her this afternoon,” he whispers innocently in her ear.

Ruby dresses up quickly, combs her hair and applies a little more make up. That was one great lunch break.


End file.
